Things Worth Dying For - Chapter 1
by AngelWolfy1
Summary: Before Annie was sent to the orphanage,she had an older brother. This brother died trying to protect her; for he could see things in her that others could not. He saw in her the ability to change things;the ability to one day become the most powerful of her, She must embark on an adventure,an adventure in which she must face the very power that ended her brother's life years ago.


I looked out of the cabin window I was sharing with my childhood friends: Brooklyn, Theo and Shane. I watched the stars shine brightly in the night sky and sighed. I was starting to wish everything was a tiny bit different. You see, I've suffered from a lot of things... self harm, depression... Not good for a 17 year old, is it? But there are some good things... I'm pretty good at drawing and singing — which makes me feel like I'm safe, in a way.

Enough about that, I'll explain some more about me. My name is Annie Jackson. I am 17 years old and, well, my gender? Im non-binary, so I don't really have one as I don't fit into the whole 'female' and 'male' thing. I am 5'6" and my weight... I'm pretty skinny. My personality? Well I'm an introvert. I get caught up in my own thoughts and feelings so much that I don't really have time for anyone else. Unless you are my friend. I can also be very quiet so don't expect me to talk a lot. My eye colour is pretty strange if you ask me because I have Heterochromia iridum, also known as different colour, one eye is pale blue while the other is green. My family found it 'unnatural' so... My hair colour is strange as well; I have black hair but the thing is, the tips of my hair are white (i was born like this and no one knows why) which also made my family leave me. I have a few more disorders alongside — self harm, depression... They consist of severe anxiety, insomnia and autism. Such a wonderful life I have, huh?

Moving on a little bit, I get off of the topic so easily... Anyway, I am a panromantic asexual which confuses me sometimes, I must admit. Some may ask what my style of clothing is... Well, mainly skinny jeans and either a band or quote t-shirt (I do sometimes steal the others' clothing even though they are taller than me). I also like any music out there... I love the song "White noise" though, it reminds me of my self a lot. Anyway...I might as well tell you how me and my friends got here at this cabin, huh? Flashback, I guess...

 _I was six years old when my parents said we were "going out". They told me to get changed and eat - which I did - little did I know, my mum put sleeping pills in the food. I fell asleep... and when I awoke, I was in a room I didn't recognize, with all my stuff beside me. Turns out, they left me at an orphanage... This is where I met Brooklyn. We shared a room, and I was shy at first but we eventually started to talk more and it just so happened that she was only 1 year older than me! So, she was seven - which was actually lucky for me. After a few days of being at the orphanage, I started to get bullied because of my eyes. Thus, my depression began, asell as self-harm. One day when Brooklyn was busy, I went out to the garden and I saw a really big, beautiful tree. What did I do? Of course, I sat under it. It was then that five boys who bullied me came over... Turns out they wanted to harm me, so they did. I couldn't move and it hurt to breath... But that's when I met Shane! Shane walked over and beat them up for me. You see, Shane is one of those people who act hard and like they have no emotions. But I saw in his eyes that he felt pity, had emotions, and was actually a pretty nice and gentle person. He picked me up and took me to his room that he shared with Theo (But thats another story...). Shane fixed me up and then he took me to mine and Brooklyn's room. When she saw me... Well, lets just say she thanked Shane and kicked him out (Which I laughed at a bit because she was panicking and wishing she could hurt the bullies under her breath)._

 _After a few days of me staying in bed and healing, I met Theo when I was by that tree again. I learned that Theo goes there to relax, and once he saw me we started talking. These talks actually made me feel safe, in a way. You see, Theo is one of those calm and gentle people but he tries to act tough like Shane. Thats how I met them all. One night, Brooklyn woke me up and I saw that Theo and Shane were in the room. Turns out they all had a plan to leave as no one ever got adopted here, so we all got our stuff and left. We went into the woods near the orphanage. We walked for about two hours before we decided to set up camp for the night. While they slept, I was wide awake. I stood up and climed a tree not to far away and started to sing something that came into my head..._

 _"Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest. White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royel test. Black the beast descends from shadows. Yellow beauty burns gold~"_

 _I smiled and stared up at the stars, wondering where we are going from here... I heard a noise and looked to my right to see this odd white creature watching me. It came over, laid down on my lap, and let me stroke it's soft snow white fur. It purred, making me think it was a type of cat but... It looks like a dragon? So I shrugged the breed off and watched as it looked up at me with it's bright red eyes. It rolled over onto it's back so that I could stroke it's belly. I smiled down at him and he looked up at me again with his doe-like eyes. I saw how it was getting light, so I picked him up and jumped down from the tree. I put him down and started walking to the camp but I saw how he followed me so I thought, "Why not keep him?". Once I sat down, my friends woke up. Luckily no one saw the creature, so I was safe._

 _Everyone packed up their stuff and started to walk again. The creature, now named Shade, sat on my shoulder.._

 _After six hours of walking we came across a camp where we were allowed to stay, which leads us to the present day..._


End file.
